The Doll with the Lost Eye
A little girl named Candace always wanted a doll. Ever since she was four, the only thing she could have wished for was a doll. A doll with an eyepatch, or a doll with no hair, anything was fine with her. And she got what she ever wanted. One day, she had begged her mother to get a doll for her. The mother, reluctant, took Candace's hand anyways and took her to a shop where they sold dolls. However, it was late at night and the small shop had sold all the dolls. "Mommy, there's no dolls..." Candace whimpered. The two were going to leave until the shopkeeper asked the mother why they were leaving. "Candace here wanted a doll," She explained, "but apparently you have sold all of them." The shopkeeper shook his head. "I have one more doll for sale, but I don't think you'll like it." He said. Candace looked up, a flicker of hope in her eyes. "I want one!" She whispered. The shopkeeper scratched his head. "Sure, honey, but are you sure you want this doll?" He held out a ragged, dirty doll with a cream dress, and a lost eye, with only a loose eyepatch to cover the socket. Candace nodded. "Yes! Please!" She begged, unaware that the doll had no eye. After many more pleas, Candace and her mother had left the shop, Candace holding the doll tightly to her chest. They had returned home after twilight. Candace played with the doll, naming her "Silvia", but the strange thing was, every day after she returned from school, Silvia was in another place. When Candace had laid Silvia on the shelf in the morning, she saw her on the bed after school. It was all very queer, but Candace ignored it. The years past, and Candace kept growing until she found herself a new friend. She had forgotten about Silvia, her friend the doll, and grew attached to her school friend, never hanging out in the house. Silvia had grown sad, but after many days of loneliness, her depression had turned into anger and revenge. Candace returned from school, and returned to her bed. It occurred to her about what happened to Silvia, so she checked everywhere for her doll. "Candace..." Candace turned, her eyes wide. "W-who is that?" She whispered. She noticed Silvia, patted with dust, on her pillow. Her confusion turned into shock, then fright. "Why won't you play with me anymore?" Silvia stared at Candace with her blank eye. "You can talk? H-how... Tell me this isn't a dream." Candace murmured, blinking twice to see if Silvia was actually talking to her. She turned as white as a ghost when Silvia repeated her question. "No... I have a new friend?" The girl replied to the doll. She inspected Silvia closely, and widened her eyes when she saw that her usual creamy dress was speckled with something like blood. "What...?" "You're next. You don't love me." Candace blinked when she saw Silvia stand up on her clumsy feet and hold out a needle. She started to laugh out of fear and amusement. "A nee-" She started to say. Her sentence was cut off by the doll jumping on her, stabbing the needle next to Adam's Apple. Candace fell dead on the floor. Silvia stared at the body with her eye, then yanked out the needle. She wondered if it was going to be another long wait for a new owner to come by. Category:Items/Objects Category:Dismemberment Category:Well, that was pointless.